Family
by Moira Starsong
Summary: Mohinder's thoughts on the family that had come together, him, Matt, and Molly. Pure fluff. Hopefully it's convincing! I'm much better at angsty dark stuff, so this was an attempt at something sweet and happy. Reviews will be much appreciated!


**Family**

A 'Heroes' Fanfic

Mohinder, Molly, Matt

Rated G. Pure fluff.

Takes place between season one and two, before Mohinder is tapped by the Company.

Mohinder still marveled at how quickly this little family had come together. "My other hero" Molly had called him, officer Matt Parkman, before Mohinder had met him. He could be nothing other than Fate, he mused. The tiny threads that bought three complete strangers together from across the country – no, the world – seemed to be by perfect design. The scientist in him balked at the idea, but what other explanation could there be? So many small choices, seemingly insignificant decisions, all leading them here.

It had been Matt who had discovered little Molly Walker, in a secret room, in the crime scene that her home had become. Orphaned now, thanks to a certain serial killer, she had been taken far to the other side of the country, to New York, by the Company. It was Mohinder who had cured her of the deadly Shanti virus. It could have only been him, as his blood proved to the key. The virus had originated with his sister, Shanti, and his own antibodies were the cure. And then of all things, for Matt to show up in New York … He had been led by Bennet to the destroy the Company's new tracking system. Little did they know that 'the device' the Company had been so proud of was Molly.

Mohinder and Matt had never met, yet they had been brought together by destiny, for the sole purpose of protecting Molly. Two total strangers bought together by extraordinary circumstances, bound together by their fierce love they shared for an orphaned girl. Somehow, they had become a family.

"Mohinder," a pleading voice interrupted his thoughts. "Come play with us."

A smile lit the Indian man's face as he observed the strawberry-haired girl from his vantage point behind the computer screen on the desk, resting his chin on his hand as he spoke to her.

"I will, Molly. I just have a little more work to do, first."

At this the girl put her hands on her hips and adopted a stern expression.

"Now, Mohinder," her tone had gone from pleading to scolding. "You've been working _all day_. How much sleep have you been getting, anyway?"

"She right, Mohinder," a voice called from the kitchen. "Even you need to have a little fun now and again."

Molly turned back to Mohinder, smiling smugly and lifting her eyebrows in challenge.

Mohinder laughed and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I can see I'm outnumbered here."

"That's right, you are." the girl practically crowed.

"Don't you get smug, now," Mohinder wagged his finger at her as he shut down the computer.

"C'mon, while we're all young!" Matt bellowed again from the kitchen, in between munching on a bag of BBQ chips.

Mohinder came out from behind the desk and swept Molly up in his arms, making her squeal in delight. He carried her to the kitchen, plopping her down in the chair across from Matt. But couldn't resist one last jab before taking his seat between them.

"Well I won't comment on THAT statement."

"Quiet, you." Matt waved a chip at Mohinder before popping it in his mouth. "And I get to choose the game, since you two are so late to the party."

Molly groaned. "Not Pictionary, _again_.** I **want to play Scrabble."

"Do you, now?" the ex-LA cop leaned towards to girl, smiling mischievously. "Y'know, a guy might start to wonder if you only pick that game to take advantage of his dyslexia."

"I am not!" Molly protested.

"Now, now, you two. Enough of that." Mohinder produced a deck of cards. "I think I've had enough board games for a while."

Mohinder's wide smile revealed his perfectly straight, white teeth. Something inside of Matt fluttered at seeing the other man so happy. Mohinder swiftly and expertly dealt the cards out to the three of them. Molly was grinning as wide as

As strange as it may seem, against all odds, they were a family. All of them were orphans in some way, whether emotionally or in reality. But they had found each other. No, it had not been any one action on their parts. Destiny had led them to each other. They were meant to be a family.

Matt smiled at the two of them and picked up his cards.


End file.
